Strategy and Tactics
by DarkFonist
Summary: An attempt to write something in the style of the RTK novel inspired by an RTK10 battle. My created officer and Jiang Wei hold off against an invading force and get very lucky. Strategy and tactics only take one so far...but it can be far enough.


_This story is/was an experimental one for me. I wanted to try to write something in the style of the RTK novel, and this is the result; a fic inspired by a hopeless battle I myself had in RTK10 that I eventually won thanks to the a fortunate takeover of my opponent's city by Prime Minister Zhuge himself. It was the Rise of Heroes scenario, in case you are wondering why Kan Ze of Sun Jian's forces is attacking the Tianshui area. And Zhuge Song was my created character I was playing as._

* * *

Wherefore Zhuge Song was made Prefect of Tianshui and went with Jiang Wei to oversee the initial preparations.

In the second month, reports were received that Sun Jian's Kan Ze of Chang'an was marching on the city with some 80000 men.

Jiang Wei said to Zhuge Song of Liu Bei, "His Imperial Highness's troops are committed elsewhere east and travel here is difficult. Reinforcements are unlikely to come. The Prime Minister has set off on campaign as well."

Zhuge Song replied, "I have taken the Seal of Office, and it is my duty to defend Tianshui. Who am I to discard that so casually?"

And then he bade Jiang Wei gather the troops and assemble them for battle at the First Gate.

"To fight in the field is much beyond our capability," said Jiang Wei. "We must find a way to divide or distract Kan Ze's men."

Zhuge Song spoke his agreement. "The roads hereto have been ill-maintained, and grass grows freely throughout. Burn the roads before the gate."

Jiang Wei said, "There is a southeastern wind; the fire would not spread well."

"From the Prime Minister I have learned much. Among it, I have learned of rituals to commune with the Heavens and control the winds and the rain. I will ensure the wind is a northern one, and the fire will divide and delay the enemy."

Thus Jiang Wei ordered archers on the ramparts, firing fire arrows to the surrounding. As Zhuge Song promised, the wind blew from the north, and the fire spread towards Kan Ze's camp. The men advancing on the gate hastened to extinguish the flames, but the field was vast and Jiang Wei kept continuous fire upon them.

Kan Ze then ordered his men to fall back to camp, where they kept the fires at bay and assembled siege weaponry.

"Bows will not serve us at this range," said Zhuge Song. "We must find a way to combat them else they destroy the gate from afar."

The two thought on this matter, and decided to set up towers used for firing on enemy ramparts atop their own.

"There is a danger but it is not impossible," said Jiang Wei. Zhuge Song nodded and bade the men do as Jiang Wei had suggested. From atop the towers, arrows were rained upon the men manning Kan Ze's catapults.

Kan Ze ordered the men to continue firing despite the attack.

"The gate will fall soon," said Jiang Wei. "And the men are in danger from missed volleys."

"We will fall back. Our only recourse now is to defend from within," said Zhuge Song, and he gave the order to retreat to within the city.

Within the day, the city gates fell and Kan Ze's men stormed the city, seeking to destroy the council chamber at it's center.

"Forests line the path to the council," said Jiang Wei. "If we set up an ambush we can raze them from both sides." Zhuge Song agreed with this and the order was given.

As Kan Ze's troops passed by, Zhuge Song ordered his archers to fire as Jiang Wei led the infantry before they retreated back into the forests.

"Cowards! Burn the forests!" ordered Kan Ze. "We will march around and hit their flank!"

Zhuge Song and Jiang Wei regrouped before the council.

"I fear I have no more to offer here," said Zhuge Song.

"Hold," said Jiang Wei. "The enemy retreats."

Then the troops formed before them parted to allow a messenger, bearing the colors of Shu's army to bow before Zhuge Song and Jiang Wei.

"The Prime Minister and General Zhao of Wu Du have taken Chang'an. It seems Lord Kan Ze and his men are retreating to counterattack."

"Your insight is truly divine, Father..." said Zhuge Song to the Heavens. And then he dismissed his troops to return to the barracks.

"The Prime Minister's skill is truly unequaled." said Jiang Wei.

With the enemy's forces removed thus, Zhuge Song ordered fortifications of the walls while Jiang Wei oversaw the cultivation of farmland. Though the attack from the north had failed, it would be only some time before more forces were sent. To allow one's vigilance to wane under any circumstances would surely bring an unfortunate turn of events.

* * *

_Not much too it, really. I'm not incredibly happy with it, especially the very end, but I couldn't really be too wordy or descriptive without slipping out of the novel's style. I think I'd need to do so more practice if I really want to write something interesting this way...  
_

_Depending on what everyone thinks, I might write a similarly short follow up that describes how Liu Bei's horrible tactical planning (among other things) eventually led Shu to a defeat by Sun Jian._


End file.
